


Праздник к нам приходит

by Stef_Boread



Series: Student HankCon [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And Connor Just is a Sarcastic Handsome, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, College Student Connor (Detroit: Become Human), College Student Hank Anderson, Established Relationship, Hank Just Wanted to Make a Joke, Humor, M/M, Romance, Underwear Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stef_Boread/pseuds/Stef_Boread
Summary: Выбирать подарки - это всегда было для Хэнка чертовски сложно! Но Коннор определённо заслуживал самого лучшего.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Student HankCon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557103
Kudos: 6





	Праздник к нам приходит

**Author's Note:**

> Эробельё Коннора выглядело примерно так:[ платьице](https://i.imgur.com/MLbb6xR.jpg), [чулки](https://i.imgur.com/VH0NFzo.jpg)

Декабрь был в самом разгаре. А это значило, что не только сессия, но и праздники приближались стремительно и неумолимо. И если первая была страшной карой за полный вольной студенческой жизни семестр, то вторые в своей сути предполагались событием позитивным… Если бы не чёртовы подарки.  
  
Хэнк немного нервничал. Всё же к сессии он был готов, практически как к неизбежному злу, — а вот с Рождеством и подарками всё обстояло иначе. Встретить Рождество ему хотелось и было боязно одновременно. Что же до подарков, то сам Хэнк ненавидел мучиться с выбором, пытаться угадать, что кому подойдёт и понравится.  
  
С подарком Джеффри и ещё паре ребят из команды он всё-таки худо-бедно выкрутился, накупив им билеты на матч нового сезона, а самому Джеффри — ещё и фляжку, маскирующуюся под маленький калькулятор. Тут дело было на мази. Но то вот с Коннором — который от спорта и всяких там приятельских шуточек был далёк, Хэнк просто не знал, что делать.  
  
Они встречались уже достаточно, чтобы в подарок подошла какая-нибудь отмазка вроде большой коробки конфет, билетов в кино или набора рельефных презервативов. Хэнк даже поморщился при мысли о такой банальности. Нет. Он хотел подарить своему парню что-то действительно необычное. Особенное, запоминающееся. И вот как раз на этом моменте Андерсона и стопорило.  
  
Кроме всего прочего, делу отнюдь не помогало ещё и то, что Коннор был из обеспеченной семьи и в принципе с притязательным, даже в чём-то придирчивым вкусом. А значит, он гораздо лучше Хэнка подобрал бы себе галстуки или тот же парфюм, не говоря уж об их стоимости. Впрочем, вещи, касающиеся имиджа, вообще были не самой сильной стороной Хэнка, так что на это минное поле он даже не думал соваться.  
  
А ещё… Ещё Коннор, с его тёмными глазами, с едва заметными тёплыми улыбками, с тонкими и цепкими пальцами, с умением оставаться не до конца понятым — несмотря на всё время их близости — заслуживал по-настоящему хорошего подарка. Андерсон сломал себе все извилины, но так и не мог определиться, найти хоть что-то подходящее.  
  
Между тем, время рождественских выходных приближалось, и Хэнк, истоптавший все близлежащие магазинчики подарков и вместе с ними весь центр города, угрюмо курил напротив огромного торгового молла. Ничего не подходило, не вдохновляло. Ничто не лежало и рядом с ощущением того чувства, которое ему бы хотелось увидеть на лице Коннора.  
  
Он уже даже поглядывал на ювелирную лавочку — чем чёрт не шутит, в конце концов! — когда заметил краем глаза маленькую, но пёструю вывеску в переулке рядом с торговым центром. В голове у Андерсона щёлкнуло, и он, окрылённый неясным предчувствием, потянулся к подворотне, где спрятался небольшой сексшоп.  
  
Подарок. Это всего лишь долбанный небольшой подарок, твердил себе Хэнк, выпав из дверей магазина буквально через пять минут с тёмной картонной коробкой в руках. Ну а раз он подарок — почему б им над ним не посмеяться вместе? Улыбка Коннора была бесценной и не такой уж частой, несмотря на лёгкий нрав. И Хэнк надеялся, что шутливый наборчик поможет в этом деле как ничто другое.  
  
Успокоив себя этой мыслью, Хэнк решил, что его долг на сегодня выполнен.  
  
  
Рождество накатило волной, внезапной и ошеломляющей.  
  
Вроде бы, только вчера Хэнк помнил себя нервно поглядывающим в конспект перед экзаменом — а уже сегодня вечером для него не существовало ничего более важного, чем то, что скрывалось за дверью комнаты Коннора.  
  
Хэнк решительно постучал, держа коробку у груди. Он кинул взгляд вдоль коридора — блок Штерна находился в другом конце общаги, на повороте к соседнему корпусу, и здесь обычно было много суеты. Но сейчас весь кампус как будто вымер: абсолютное большинство студентов разъехалось по родным городам и весям справлять главный семейный праздник в году.  
  
Сам Хэнк уже не первый год оставался здесь, не возвращаясь в далёкую Монтану и только созваниваясь с родителями на дни рождения, Рождество и Пасху. Один из лучших на курсе, спортсмен и будущий биоинженер, душа компаний и предмет многочисленных воздыханий, Хэнк при всём этом был не очень-то связан со своей семьёй. В такие вечера он обычно закатывал в их с Джеффри комнате вечеринки со знакомыми ребятами, оставшимися на Рождество в кампусе — и это было лучше скучных семейных застолий. Здесь, в общежитии он вообще чувствовал себя на своём месте куда больше, чем в холодной Монтане.  
  
Но этот год, этот Сочельник был совсем другим, даже по сравнению со всеми предыдущими.  
  
Теперь у него был Коннор, Коннор Штерн, тонкий, умный, страстный, красивый. Коннор, который как раз-таки был довольно крепко связан с семьёй, но всё же предпочёл остаться здесь, с ним. Который, чёрт дери, даже сам настоял на этом! Хэнк не знал, что именно он наговорил родителям, чем отбрехался от поездки домой, но глаза Штерна горели, а улыбкой можно было осветить весь кампус, когда он сказал неделю назад:  
  
— Отпразднуем вместе? Только вдвоём? — и конечно, Хэнк был бы круглым идиотом, если б вздумал от этого отказаться. В конце концов, его друзья не останутся без подарков, когда вернутся, а случайные гости на этих его вечеринках не стоили и пяти минут наедине с его парнем.  
  
Словно в подтверждение его мыслей, в комнате зашуршало, и дверь наконец-то распахнулась. Коннор, так по-домашнему одетый в чёрную футболку с мрачным медведем в шапочке Санты, бриджи и тёплые носки, отступил, с улыбкой пропуская Хэнка внутрь.  
  
Андерсон выдохнул, пересекая порог. Он и в самом деле чувствовал себя здесь, в комнате Коннора, как-то… уютно. Да, конечно, у Коннора тоже был сосед — тихоня Саймон, такой же первокурсник, как и сам Штерн, и Хэнк толком не знал, кто из них заморачивался со всеми этими интерьерными штучками, но подозревал, что всё-таки по большей части именно Коннор. В отличие от их с Джеффри холостяцкой берлоги, тут сразу чувствовался наступающий праздник.  
  
Коротко, но крепко сцеловав улыбку с губ Штерна, он вслепую захлопнул за ними дверь. А затем, состроив ехидное лицо, протянул подарок.  
  
— Вот, плата за вход натурой, — пошутил он, чувствуя себя немного не в своей тарелке.  
  
Идея с этим набором всё больше и больше казалась ему дурацкой, но отступать было уже поздно.  
  
Коннор, судя по всему, принял его слова на веру, не отложив подарок в сторону, а начав его внимательно рассматривать, и Хэнк прикусил губу изнутри, наблюдая за его лицом.  
  
— Мм, что это? — Коннор приподнял бровь, повертев в руке даже не упакованную чёрную коробочку, а потом вчитался в мелкие надписи на обороте и фыркнул.  
  
Андерсон и моргнуть-то не успел, как он вскрыл упаковку и вытащил из неё красный кружевной уголок. Коннор повертел его в пальцах, вытащил немного больше, являя им двоим белую пушную оторочку. Он глянул на переминающегося Хэнка, а потом покопался в коробке ещё. Андерсон, мысленно уже раз пять давший себе по лбу, широко раскрытыми глазами проследил, как Коннор вытянул малюсенькие красные стринги на ниточках, с таким же кружевным передом, а потом с усмешкой посмотрел на своего парня.  
  
— Хэ-э-энк, только не говори мне, что ты в самом деле хочешь меня в этом увидеть, — Коннор медленно покачал головой, с любопытством разглядывая бельё, растягивая его между пальцев и потирая жёсткое кружево самыми кончиками, разве что к нему не принюхиваясь.  
  
Хэнк, так и не оторвавший взгляд от типичного новогоднего наборчика, нервно улыбнулся. Он как-то думал, что сам будет дразнить Коннора, чтоб тот эту ерунду на себя надел, а Коннор в ответ будет отмазываться и отпираться, и в итоге он же сам и натянет на себя что-нибудь из этого добра на поржать, а потом они закинут этот набор подальше и вернутся к насущному.  
  
— Да ладно, Коннор, ты же парень, тебе такое ж не пойдёт, — возразил он, всё-таки немного подначивая. — С твоей-то любовью к строгому и изящному эти тряпки напяливать?  
  
Задумчивое выражение на лице Коннора разбавилось краткой улыбкой.  
  
— А ведь сегодня особенный день, — отозвался он. — Ты знал, что в прошлые века люди в это время старались одеться иначе, совсем непохоже на себя, чтобы их не признало злое божество и прошло мимо, приняв за своих демонов? Можно сказать, это была традиция, в Европе до сих пор такое встречается. И вообще, раз уж подарил — теперь сам и отдувайся! — Штерн ехидно хмыкнул. — Так что вот возьму — и надену, не сомневайся. Если не порвётся, конечно.  
  
С этими словами он скользнул в ванную, и Хэнк, покусав губу, прошёл дальше в комнату. Коротко оглянувшись за плечо, он достал из рюкзака бутылку пунша и всякие сладости, кое-что по мелочи, добавил их к скромному столику, организованному Коннором.  
  
Саймон, сосед Коннора, тоже уехал на праздники, и они решили, что справить здесь будет лучше всего. Хэнк улыбнулся, оглядываясь, подмечая развешанные украшения и зажжённые свечи: его парень, несмотря на всю свою логичность, практичность, едва ли не граничащую с сухостью, несмотря на профессию биоинженера, любил и умел создавать атмосферу, иногда даже буквально мелочами.  
  
— Ну как?  
  
Хэнк обернулся на голос и замер. Он и не думал, что Коннор будет это всё надевать, когда хватал первый попавшийся эротический комплект, и теперь ожидал увидеть своего красивого парня в этой нелепой одежде тоже смеху ради, ведь не могли же женские шмотки хорошо сесть на точёную тонкую фигуру с узкими бёдрами и широкими плечами!  
  
Но сейчас, когда Коннор предстал перед ним во всём этом, Хэнк только и мог, что пялиться на него во все глаза.  
  
Кружевное короткое платьице с белым мехом, те самые стринги, выглядывающие из-под его подола — и плотные красные чулки на резинках с дурацкими белыми бантиками. То, что почти на ком угодно смотрелось бы пошло, вычурно, вульгарно… Коннору внезапно подходило.  
  
Хэнк не сразу вспомнил, что нужно дышать, стоило Штерну сделать несколько шагов по комнате. Длинные стройные ноги в красном, бёдра с росчерками алых лямочек, разъезжавшееся на плоской груди платьице — боже, всё это добро будто только обрисовывало, непонятным для Хэнка образом подчёркивало его мальчишескую фигуру. Дело даже не портили слегка провисшие вытачки под женскую грудь.  
  
Коннор чуть улыбнулся одним уголком губ, с лёгким смущением поправляя ленты платья, завязанные на груди бантиком.  
  
— Я смотрю, тебе нравится сексуальная объективация, — не удержался он и подразнил замершего Андерсона, подходя чуть ближе, поворачиваясь боком и немного нервно проводя пальцами по кружеву. — Что, нелепо, да?.. — Коннор с некоторым сомнением глянул вниз, на своё тело.  
  
Хэнк, невольно зацепившийся взглядом за его едва прикрытый пах, к которому вела коротенькая пушистая дорожка тёмных волосков, только и смог, что тихо охнуть, стоило Штерну повернуться боком. Маленькие стринги, совершенно не рассчитанные на мужскую анатомию, даже почти не прилегали к коже, оттягиваемые вперёд членом Коннора.  
  
— Оно на тебе как влитое, — выдавил наконец Хэнк. — Обалдеть…  
  
Коннор, держащийся немного скованно, расслабился и показательно потянулся. По его взгляду, по порозовевшим щекам было видно, что ему немного стыдно, неловко, но всё же азартные искорки в карих глазах подсказывали Хэнку, что теперь он готов был воспользоваться произведённым эффектом по полной.  
  
— И нет у меня никакой объективации, — слегка запоздало возмутился Хэнк. — Это ты украшаешь собой даже вот такую ерунду. А не наоборот. Хотя я, конечно, предпочёл бы видеть тебя обнажённым, детка, — он ухмыльнулся, поглядев Коннору в тёмные глаза, и тот дёрнул кадыком, выдыхая через приоткрытый рот.  
  
Хэнк перевёл взгляд снова вниз, разглядывая трусики. Чёрт возьми, через них было почти что видно тонкий и довольно длинный член, сейчас ещё такой расслабленный… Ох, как же это будет смотреться, когда Коннор возбудится, боже.  
  
Штерн под его внимательным взглядом задышал немного глубже. Румянец разлился по щекам, задев даже уши. Но сдаваться так просто он не собирался.  
  
— Может быть, всё-таки выпьем в честь праздника, м?  
  
Хэнк, с трудом оторвавшись от чёртовых стрингов, посмотрел ему в лицо и кивнул.  
  
Разлив по стаканчикам холодный пунш, он протянул один устроившемуся на соседнем стуле Коннору, невольно поглядывая краем глаза на его фигуру. Тот кивнул, отпивая немного и глядя с прищуром, то ли ожидая от Хэнка действий, то ли подначивая на них.  
  
Хэнк, глотнув из стаканчика, медленно протянул руку и аккуратно погладил по острой коленке, плотно обтянутой чулком. Шелковистая ткань скользнула под пальцами, как будто убегая от этих прикосновений, и он погладил немного сильнее.  
  
Коннор улыбнулся в пунш, отпивая ещё. А затем поднял согнутую ногу и на пробу провёл носком вверх по бедру Хэнка, не доходя до паха и прослеживая траекторию обратно.  
  
— Знаешь, чем удобно это бельё? — тихо проговорил Коннор и провокационно дёрнул бровью вверх. — Можно не снимать, оно ведь не помешает.  
  
— Хах, верно, — Хэнк переглотнул, проводя всей ладонью по изгибам лодыжки, прослеживая пальцами мышцы икр. — А ты, значит, хочешь прямо так, в белье?  
  
Коннор не ответил, едва заметно закусывая губу и опустив голову, пряча взгляд.  
  
Опустив глаза, Хэнк удивлённо вскинул брови. Ого. Его мальчик, оказывается, уже был почти готов.  
  
— Ну и кто из нас тут ещё страдает объективацией? — хмыкнул он, а затем наклонился, охватывая бедро ладонью как раз там, где была резинка чулок, проскальзывая под неё большим пальцем.  
  
Коннор вздрогнул, закусывая губу чуть сильнее, проехавшись немного стопой по бедру Хэнка в ответ.  
  
— Кто здесь хочет, чтобы его взяли прямо вот в этих красных ниточках, а? — голос у того стал ниже, и Штерн вздрогнул под его ладонью.  
  
Хэнк оттянул пальцем резинку, и она щёлкнула по белой коже с тихим шлепком. Член Коннора ясно, заметно дёрнулся, натягивая стринги максимально, отводя узорчатый тканевый треугольничек от паха так, что стали хорошо видны поджавшиеся яички.  
  
— Ох боже, — Хэнк провёл по бедру выше, доходя до тонких красных резиночек, скользнул под одну из них пальцами, одновременно тронув по согнутому в кружевном треугольном плене кончику члена. Там, на ткани, было немного влажно.  
  
Коннор резко поднял голову, сверкнул почти чёрными глазами.  
  
— На тебе слишком много одежды, — хрипловато попенял он, — это нечестно. Я тоже хочу видеть тебя.  
  
Хэнк выпрямился, стягивая с себя футболку и оголяя бледный крепкий торс в редких золотистых волосках на груди и ещё более редких родинках.  
  
— Как скажешь, — улыбнулся он. — Всё, что угодно, — для моей детки.  
  
Коннор не ответил, только залпом допил свой стакан, отставляя его в сторону. Он откинулся немного назад и приподнял ногу, лежавшую у Хэнка на бедре, выше. Коснулся самыми кончиками пальцев, прикрытыми гладкой тканью, по крупным выпуклым мышцам накачанного тренировками живота, тронул по крепкой груди, скользнул по кончику соска, слегка нажав на него, потерев.  
  
Хэнк подхватил его ногу под лодыжку, провёл губами по алому чулку — к своду стопы, к пальцам. А затем внезапно цепанул зубами за шовчик, потянул на себя, оттягивая немного чулок, как будто хотел его снять.  
  
Коннор фыркнул, подловив момент и отнимая ногу.  
  
— На тебе всё ещё слишком много одежды, Хэнк, — насмешливо протянул он, садясь немного прямее, чтобы Хэнку было не так просто до него дотянуться.  
  
Андерсон глянул на него остро и с желанием, а затем приподнялся, расстёгивая и неторопливо стаскивая с бёдер джинсы.  
  
— Жаль, я не успел включить музыку, — Коннор смотрел на него не отрываясь, незаметно для самого себя погладив пальцами стол. Он провёл горячим взглядом по золотистым волоскам, скрывающимися под белыми брифами на крепком животе, а затем выныривающими из-под них на сильных бёдрах.  
  
Хэнк смущённо хмыкнул, садясь обратно на стул.  
  
— Ну теперь-то я достаточно обнажён?  
  
Коннор, поглядев ему в глаза, неторопливо кивнул. А затем скользнул пальцами к длинным атласным ленточкам у себя на груди и потянул за оба кончика, почти распуская бант.  
  
— Пожалуй, пока хватит. Остальное — по ходу действия, — он прищурился смешливо, вставая со своего места — и усаживаясь Хэнку на колени.  
  
— Ах ты засранец, — Хэнк провёл по кружевным полам платья, прижимая их к горячим бокам Коннора, а затем шлёпнул по голым ягодицам. — Мой восхитительный засранец.  
  
Штерн тихо застонал, поёрзав у него на голенях, и треугольничек стрингов, всё так же натянутый на его вставшем члене, шершаво потёр по животу Хэнка. Тот стиснул в ответ ягодицы снова, сильнее, жадно приникнув к губам Коннора.  
  
Когда они оторвались друг от друга, у обоих кружилось в голове, и почему-то было точно ясно, что дело совсем не в пунше. Хэнк потянул атласные ленточки, развязывая бант до конца — как будто вскрывая свой подарок, хотя времени до полуночи и наступления Рождества было ещё прилично. Но ведь это был особый подарок — взаимный.  
  
Он развёл полы платьица в стороны, гладя всеми ладонями по груди Коннора, целуя его быстро и легко по ключицам и солнечному сплетению.  
  
— Ммм, давай, — Коннор застонал ему тихо в шею, приподнимая бёдра, упираясь коленями в сиденье, чтобы дать ему пространство для манёвра.  
  
Хэнк не замедлил этим воспользоваться. Он стянул брифы чуть ниже, высвобождая свой член, подхватил какой-то крем для рук со стола, чтобы смазать себя и Коннора. А затем — отодвинул красную резинку стрингов, уже успевшую слегка натереть на чувствительной коже.  
  
— Даю, — улыбнулся Хэнк и плавно, как мог осторожно вошёл в него, медленно опуская его бёдра на свои, заставляя принять всё, что было, почти до конца.  
  
Коннор застонал громче, подхватываясь, приподнимаясь вверх спонтанно, а потом так же медленно садясь вниз, как это с ним делал Хэнк. Он стал двигаться — в слегка рваном, неровном ритме, засасывая, покусывая Хэнка по шее, не отнимая рта от его кожи.  
  
Андерсон втиснул руку между их животами, высвобождая ему член, оголяя головку, крепко обхватив его ладонью. Он дёрнул ею вниз, снова, снова и снова, вырывая из Коннора вскрики.  
  
Они слились в движении, и огоньки свечей на столе, зажжённых Коннором, неверно подрагивали от этого, превращая их близость в какой-то языческий ритуал.  
  
  
Полночь наступила, когда они снова выдохлись, совсем уж сорвав голоса. Когда на столе кончились и пунш, и закуски, а подаренное Хэнком бельё пришло в совсем уж негодный вид. Стринги и вовсе не вынесли тяжёлого взаимного рвения с двух сторон, лопнув на третий раз. Платье было испачкано всем, что только смогло пролиться, и только чулки выдержали все раунды, оставшись почти что в изначальном виде.  
  
Услышав перелив звонка будильника, свернувшийся калачиком на коленях у Хэнка Коннор с довольным стоном потянулся к столу.  
  
— С Рождеством, большой парень, — он улыбнулся сонному Андерсону, протягивая ему небольшую тяжёлую коробочку.  
  
Хэнк, проморгавшись, рассмотрел её внимательнее.  
  
— Ё-маё… “Мемо”, серьёзно?  
  
Коннор шершаво потёрся щекой о его щёку.  
  
— Попробуй. Думаю, этот аромат тебе подойдёт, — пробормотал он, целуя Хэнка под ухом, где уже было полным-полно фиолетово-алых следов.  
  
Хэнк вскрыл коробочку с духами и принюхался. Запах был ярким, пряным, отдавал кедром и дымом, лёгкими нотками табака и корицы.  
  
— Вкусно, — качнул он головой. — Спасибо, Коннор. И знаешь, у меня ведь тоже для тебя кое-что есть.  
  
Так и ластящийся к нему Штерн замер, удивлённо вскинув брови и навострив уши.  
  
— А разве подарком был не этот безвременно павший бельевой боекомплект? — он с иронией кивнул на маленькую тряпичную кучку с белым опушком и красный чулок, болтающийся где-то у них над головой.  
  
Хэнк прижал его к себе ближе, чтобы тоже дотянуться до стола — туда, где он спрятал маленькую коробочку за бутылкой из-под пунша, ещё в самом начале вечера.  
  
— Я потом всё-таки нашёл кое-что, куда как больше достойное моего мальчика, — прошелестел он в каштановые волосы, млея от запаха Коннора, от его тепла, от его ласки. — Посмотри.  
  
Коннор взял узкий футляр и извлёк оттуда витой серебристый браслет, собранный из тонких пластинок с чёрными камушками, — достаточно изящный, но при этом немаленький, подходящий под мужскую руку.  
  
— Дай застегну, — он взял узкую кисть Коннора, закрепляя браслет на его запястье. — С Рождеством, Кон.  
  
Штерн приподнял руку, глядя, как переливается жидким светом серебро на запястьи, и хмыкнул.  
  
— Думаю, я знаю, что подарю тебе на Новый год.  
  
Хэнк нахмурился в вопросительном недоумении.  
  
— Это что же?  
  
— Стринги, — протянул Коннор, близко глядя ему в глаза своими, с плясавшими в них искорками от свечей, — здоровенные красные стринги для моего дорогого Санты.  
  
Под его заливистый хохот Хэнк звонко шлёпнул по наглой голой заднице.  
  
...Это Рождество было прекрасно.


End file.
